mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Techdude1/Recent Wiki Raid
Some of you might know that we were raided by a user named Txat. He has been raiding the Jailbreak wiki. So here is my proposal for a new rule system in the Mad City Wiki. This page will be used as a guide for Moderators and Admins whenever a user breaks a rule in the Wikia. Moderators and Admins (depending on the severity) will determine the block/ban time. In case of repeated offenses by a user, the block shall be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. If multiple rules are broken, block times can be combined. There are exceptions; Bureaucrats may extend/lower block time. This page can also be a guide for newer Wikia Users to get to know the rules, guidelines, and punishments. All active users of this Wikia should read this before starting to edit. If you're not part of the staff team and you see someone break one of these rules stated on this page, be sure to notify staff right away! (Be sure to give proof if needed.) Valid temporary bans are non appealable.---- Temporary Rules -'' Users who break a rule in this type of category shall be blocked on site. Rules in this category are only temporary and will be removed when necessary. ---- *'''Having Txat as a username ::Due to constant wiki raids by a user going by the name “Txat”, any user with “Txat” in their name will be blocked, even if it's used as a joke. ---- ''Unlawful Act -'' ''Users who break a rule in this type of category will receive a warning before a block can be issued. Repeated offenders will receive a longer block duration and may not be warned beforehand.'' ---- *'Begging for a Staff role': Begging to be a staff member for the purpose of trolling, annoying others, or actually wanting a role. ::Don’t be a beggar. You have to EARN it, not beg to get it. *'Personalizing images on the Wiki Pages': Adding photos containing your personal Roblox character onto wiki pages. Reprimand ::Make sure all of your photos with people ''in them have on ''default ''clothing & colors. ::Does not apply to profile page. *'Making a duplicate page': Making a page about the something when there is already a page about it. 'Reprimand' ::Look twice before making a page. *'Creating discussions in staff announcements category': Unless you are a staff member, you are not allowed to post discussions in that category. 'Reprimand' ::Self-explanatory. *'Spamming: Excessive repetition of a message or the repetition of a letter. '''Hours ::Repetition of sending the same message to a person, 4 quoteboxes in a page in under a few hours. *'Flooding: '''Sending a message to unnecessarily expand the comment section. 'Hours' ::Considered a flood if 1 quotebox can fit another 6 quotebox with an average size fitting 2 or 3 sentences. *'Swearing': The use of profanity. 'Hours' ::Make sure to censor the word like “****” or put hashtags on the entire word like “####”. We strive to maintain & keep this Wiki content user-friendly. Also, try to not add profanity, even if censored, on pages here. Lastly, do not put uncensored/misspelled profanity. *'Creating a useless page': Creating an unnecessary page that isn't needed. 'Hours - 1 Day' ::Make sure that it is a major Jailbreak feature/location/vehicle etc. *'Posting large images': The act of posting a large Image. 'Hours - 1 Day' ::Be sure to modify the image. 500x500 should be the maximum size. *'Useless information/edit': Adding useless information to a certain page. 'Day' ::You aren't helping anyone or yourself. *'Advertising': Trying to self-promote or promote an idea. 'Hours - 1 Day' ::Ever heard we are called the "Jailbreak Wikia"? *'Re-creating a deleted page': Re-making an already deleted page. 'Day' ::Just don't even try, it is deleted for a reason. If a redirect page is deleted, it's allowed to be remade, but make sure the redirect is necessary. *'Editing another user’s profile': The editing of another persons profile. 'Days' ::Their profile information is theirs to keep. Includes banned users as well. *'Reverting page version to vandalized version': Reverting the page to a vandalized version. 'week' ---- 'Severe Act -'' 'Users who break a rule in this type of category will be blocked on sight, which could be up to a week or a month depending on the severity/intensity of the act. ---- *'Harassment/Bullying': Aggressive pressure or intimidation. week - 1 month *'Threats': Hack threats, hostile real life threats, etc. week - 1 month *'Being Suggestive': Discussing sexual words or sexual subjects: Days - 2 Weeks ::Don't be dirty... *'Racism': The use of hateful content towards another ones race: Week - 1 Month ::Go to a different Wikia if you do not support all races. *'Hate Speech': The use of content that encourages harmful acts to someone: Days - 2 Weeks ::Talk somewhere private. This is not a place for hurting or exposing people. *'Staff Team Assault': The action of attacking the Staff Team: Week - 3 Weeks ::The Staff Team are helpful people who strive to make this Wiki a good place for everyone. Why try attacking them? *'Vandalism': The destruction or damage to public/private property: Months+ ::This action will stress the Staff Team and other Wikia users who need information. Just don't, okay? Punishment will be longer depending on how atrocious the vandalism was. *'Scamming ': Dishonest scheme that includes paying Robux for Jailbreak money or selling money: Months+ ::Don't fall for it, there really is no way to get money or Robux for free. *'Framing': Using false evidence against a innocent user to make them look guilty. Months+ ---- '''''Serious Act - ''Users who break a rule on this type of category will be permanently or temporarily blocked just immediately. No Warnings are needed. ---- *'''Inappropriate Username: Blocked until the user changes his/her username. TEMPORARY *'Inappropriate Profile Picture': Blocked until the user changes his/her profile picture. TEMPORARY *'Inappropriate Profile Information': Blocked until the user changes his/her profile information. TEMPORARY *'Impersonation': Owning an account whose username & behavior are prompted to impersonate staff/youtubers or any other user for the sake of trolling. PERMANENT *'NSFW Media': Posting or adding media to pages that contain non user-friendly content, like pornography, serious gore, or anything not user-friendly. PERMANENT *'High Block Count:' If you reach 5 blocks, you are no longer welcome. Self-explanatory. PERMANENT *'Malicious Off-Site Links': Posting an offsite link whose content contains potentially harmful hacking activity. PERMANENT *'Breaking 2+ Severe Acts at a Time: '''Self-explanatory. 'PERMANENT' *'Troll Account': The purpose of this account is to do inappropriate and harmful activities. 'PERMANENT' *'Bypassing Block (sockpuppeting): Using an alternate account to bypass a block. '''PERMANENT *'Wikia Raid': Really self-explanatory. Vandalism on 2 or more pages is considered a wikia raid. PERMANENT *'Under-aged Account': According to FANDOM's Terms of Service, users under the age of 13 should not have an account. However, you can still read from our wikia. You will be unblocked when you turn 13. TEMPORARY Category:Blog posts